thearfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockworth
The History of Rockworth Rockworth Today The Council of Rockworth * Lady Carolyn Rocksworth * Heir to Rockworth, Ser Brandon Rocksworth ** Master of Coin - Lord Reynauld Cawley ** Master of Security - Lord Ermion Whitemare ** Master of Ships - Lord Devanon Harny ** Master of Arms - Lord Byroden Freedman ** Master of Renovation - Lord Wendel Lay ** Master of Law - Lord Commander Timmon Caulfield ** Grand Maester Dush Local Businesses Inns, Taverns & Brothels * Emerald Mountain - A highly respectable brothel reserved for only highborn individuals. ** Owner - Ser Orinth Lapp *** Keeper of Whores - Tyrus Forne *** Innkeeper - Nidas Strone **** 20 staff (excl. whores) * The Fallen Staff - A fairly respectable place near the heart of the city, that is too expensive for its own good. Its landlady believes it to be of a higher class than it truly is. ** Owner - Tivona Longmoor *** Barkeep - Ospar Longmoor *** 14 staff * The Bucket - A trash whole for where whores do business on the nearest surface. ** Owner - Tradd Stonecock *** Barkeep - Monty 'Mont' Mount **** 8 staff * Sailor's Boots Inn - Found at Rocksport, a large establishment with nearly 60 rooms, 3 bars (including an outdoor bar) ** Owner - Sahri *** Barkeepers - Dyso (Main bar), Ryvin (Private bar), Oleg (outdoor bar). **** 25 staff * Hairy Stoney Scary Stupidy Giant '''- Referred to by locals as 'The Hairy' ** Owner - Tancred Steed *** Barkeep - Berrian Steed (Tancred's son) **** 8 staff Blacksmiths * '''Lady Tabitha Goldford '''- Royal blacksmith. ** 9 staff * '''Naill Brawn ** 6 staff Weaponsmiths * Ser Willard Stoutborn - Royal weaponsmith. ** 12 staff * Dar M'ayryn - from Donra, can sell/forge Sun-Kissed weaponry speaks to his assistants in the Summer Tongue. ** 5 staff (all from Donra) * Janus Mist - Specialises in Bludgeoning weapons. ** 2 staff * Geth - Weaponsmith by trade, is trying to dabble in armor work. Armorers * Ser Tarwick Cornstone '''- Royal armorer. ** 7 staff * '''Tosin Minyetti - from Donra, likes to add colour to his work. ** 2 staff Bowyers * Lady Cirilla 'Ciri' Dunlyn '- Royal bowyer. ** 5 staff * '''Gered Wheat '- A highly sort-after bowyer due to the customisation work he applies to his bows. Every bow made is unique. With this comes a higher cost and a longer wait. But it's very much worth it. ** 2 staff (Sons: Thorren and Dominol Wheat) Magic Shops & Alchemists * '''Guild of Magic - Only those who show a natural magical ability are allowed to purchase items here. (Bards, Druids, Rangers, Sorcerers, and Wizards). ** Common, Uncommon, and a small amount of Rare items are available here. Including, armor, weapons, rods, staffs, scrolls, potions, and more. * Gwyn Jex - A highly-skilled and respectable alchemist. ** Specialises in healing potions for the Rockworth army. ** 4 staff - mainly utilised to source materials ** Gwyn is a capable alchemist and has a large well of knowledge. She can brew potions in just a few days provided she has the ingredients. ** Due to her ability to mass produce, buying in bulk works out a lot cheaper for her customers. Merchant * Merald Datura - Predominantly deals in the import of exotic fruit from the Isles of Pyme. ** 3 staff ** 2 trade-ships *** Captain Dejai - Venturai *** Captain Idros - Stardancer * Arod Quinn - Sells masonry supplies and tools. Also owns Quinn Masonry. ** 6 staff